


Ti è mai successo di guardare il mare

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Introspection, Introspettivo, Love Confessions, M/M, Malinconico, Melancholy, Reflection, Riflesso, Sad, Shounen-ai, Unrequited Love, Writober, Writober 2020, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: L'estate era ormai giunta al termine da un po' e seduto su uno scoglio, in un punto abbastanza riparato, Ranmaru osservava silenzioso l'orizzonte. Tante cose erano successe all'interno della sua vita, troppe finite male. Proprio come la sua relazione, quella che lo aveva fatto sentire così vivo e che ora lo tormentava senza sosta.
Relationships: Kirino Ranmaru & Shindou Takuto, Kirino Ranmaru/Shindou Takuto
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Ti è mai successo di guardare il mare

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_**  
>  **Prompt** : _Riflesso_

  


#  _** Day 1 ** _

  


**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Riflesso_  
**Fandom** : _Inazuma Eleven GO_  
**Rating** : _Verde_  
  


  
L'estate era ormai giunta al termine da un po'. Il clima mite di settembre aveva lasciato il posto all'aria pungente e autunnale che si respira a ottobre. Le foglie avevano cominciato a diventare gialle e arancioni, rendendo il panorama più colorato di un dipinto a olio. Il vento che soffiava muoveva le fronde, creando un fruscio via via sempre più rumoroso. Anche il mare si faceva sentire: le onde si infrangevano sugli scogli non molto lontani. A volte con un lieve sciabordare, altre con irruente violenza.   


E proprio lì, seduto in un punto abbastanza riparato, Ranmaru osservava silenzioso l'orizzonte. Il sole che moriva lento al limitare tra cielo e terra creava un riflesso luminoso sul pelo dell'acqua, proprio come una lama incandescente che infrange la liscia superficie di uno specchio. La brezza gli scompigliava i capelli rosa come fiori di ciliegio, stuzzicandogli il viso con insistenza. Ma lui non ci fece caso, perso per com'era nei suoi pensieri. Con le ginocchia al petto e il mento poggiato sopra, guardava quello spettacolo naturale con occhi assenti. Un sospiro lasciò le sue labbra e il desiderio di scappare via si fece sempre più insistente ogni secondo che passava. 

Tante cose erano successe all'interno della sua vita, troppe finite male. Proprio come la sua relazione, quella che lo aveva fatto sentire così vivo e che ora lo tormentava senza sosta. Non aveva voglia di rivivere certi ricordi, ma questi erano lì, presenti e vivi come non mai e non lo lasciavano in pace. Anche quel posto, a dire il vero, gli ricordava quella felicità che non aveva più, eppure non aveva potuto fare a meno di tornare lì dove tutto era iniziato. Lì dove, una sera, aveva avuto il coraggio di dichiarare il suo amore nei confronti di quello che era sempre stato per lui il suo unico punto di riferimento: Takuto. 

Erano praticamente cresciuti insieme, avevano sempre condiviso tutto: gioie, dolori, segreti, risate e sguardi complici. Ranmaru non sapeva dire con certezza quando il suo profondo sentimento di amicizia si era tramutato in amore, ma un giorno si era reso conto che stare accanto a Takuto come semplice amico non gli bastava più. Voleva di più, fare quel passo avanti che avrebbe cambiato tutto. Così, cimplici l'alcool, le risate e l'atmosfera resa romantica dalla luna piena, si era sentito disinibito e pronto a giocarsi il tutto per tutto: in quel momento era sembrato facile e giusto guardare l'altro negli occhi e baciarlo subito dopo.

Takuto non lo respinse, né fece capire se quel gesto così inaspettato gli avesse creato disagio. Anzi, ricambiò il bacio senza alcuna esitazione. Da quella sera in poi la loro relazione era diventata quel qualcosa in più che Ranmaru aveva tanto desiderato. Ma le cose non sono andate esattamente per come aveva sperato. La loro passione si era consumata velocemente, come la miccia di una bomba, e si era spenta quando Takuto gli aveva confessato di non sapere più cosa volesse davvero. Si era ritrovato confuso, ad ammettere di riuscire a vedere l'altro solo come un amico. Niente più, solo quello. E aveva giurato di averci provato ad amare Ranmaru proprio come un amante, ma non ci era riuscito. Non era bastato. 

Ranmaru ci aveva creduto, ci aveva sperato così tanto. Finalmente stava vivendo quel sogno che tanto aveva agognato, ma tutto era andavo in fumo in un solo battito di ciglia. E le cose non sarebbero mai più tornare come prima, perché rinnegare il suo amore per Takuto sarebbe stato come morire. E proprio come il sole che stava annegando pian piano nel suo stesso riflesso in quel preciso momento, Ranmaru avrebbe lasciato che il suo amore non corrisposto lo trascinasse nel baratro senza dargli la possibilità di risalire in superficie.   
  


**Parole** : _624_


End file.
